Mrweare121 1st user death tournement part 2
Part 2 link to part one http://hungerdeathbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Mrweare121_1st_user_death_tournement_part_1 This will have all the first round battles.(The battles will be done by pov] The back story All of the thiry-two tributes are told that this year instead of a hunger games they will be in a death tournement and that they need to give it there all if they are going to want to get home.Before the female death game host leaves she tells them to prepare for tommrow will be the first round and only half of them will live past it.The momment that the death game host leaves all the tributes move about the training hall talking to each other or are of being loaners.(They have no idea who they are facing in the first round.) Rose jones and her brother Sparks Jones are messing around at the paint station dipping there prefered weapons in blue and pink paint.They then decide to go around trying to give the other tributes a face painting but none of them let the Jones touch them. Luna Snare is by herself at the poisonous plants station trying to make sure that no matter what kind of place she has to fight she will know the plants she can use to cover her darts.She then starts to observe the other tributes trying to figure out who her opponeat might be. Halo Zee has a trident in both hands she is showing how accurate she can throw them at moving targets which gets her a few looks of respect from a few of the other tributes which she returns with a quick laugh showing that she isn't afaid of any of them. {C} Tim de Winter is trying to spy on many of the tributes at the same time but he is having trouble do to the guy Sebastian Klein frequently trying to give him a hug.The two nearly get into a fight but they decide its best not to draw attention to themselves. Amy sparks is trying to get the guys to teach her how to use each of there prefered weapons so that she can use weapons that she isn't skilled with.The one person she doesn't try to do this with is Sebastian Klein because he is gay. Jackson Jackson (mad jack) has chainsaw in his hand which he is using to cut some dummies into really small chunks.When he finished a few of the tributes try to get him as a allie but he turns them all down because he prefers to work solo. Part way through the training session the large tv comes to life the female game host tells them to gather around because she is about to tell them the first match up of the first round."I hope you are all listening very closely because here is the first match up Halo Zee vs Amy sparks." Luna snare looks like she is fairly happy now that she knows she wont have to fight these two powerfull career tributes.She is about to continue training at the rock climbing station but then peacekeepers walk in caring a poster with both Amy sparks and Halo zees faces on them ."Attention tributes these two will have one hour to get as many of your support the more they get the better the arena will be for them. Halo Zee gets to try to get support first so Amy sparks get escorted out of the training room.All the remaing tributes are waiting for Halo Zee to start talking.Instead of starting to talk she lets Rose jones and Sparks Jones paint her arm and then tricks them into supporting her. FOR THE REST OF THE TRIBUTES IT IS UNKNOWEN WHO THEY SUPPORT end of day one Halo Zee vs Amy sparks battle simulation Amy sparks pov It's really early in the morning peacekeepers are wakeing me up telling me that my battle with Halo Zee will start in a few minutes I don't even have time to fix my hair im marched to a small room the only thing i see inside is a small pond ,a few weapons laying around and some boulders.On the opposite side of the room is a door which is where I figure Halo Zee will come out of now all I have to do is wait for her to get here. Halo Zee's pov I was already awake when the peacekeepers came and got me from my room I have been up most of the night preparing for the battle against Amy sparks and it's now time to prove my self as a strong tribute or die in the first round.I enter the room that the peacekeepers told me to the place where we will be fighting isn't much but it will have to do now why isn't she here yet. Amy sparks pov This is perfect sence I got more support from other tributes I got to enter the room first I'm hiding behined one of the boulders with both a sword and spear.When I see Halo zee enter the room I use the element of surprise to throw the spear it misses do to her moving at the last second I duck down hopeing she doesn't know where I'm at now. Halo zee's pov I was nearly hit by a thowen spear the moment I walked in the room which isn't a good way to start things off.I pick up a trident and net then procead to make my way to the only place Amy sparks could be hiding behined the boulders.When i got closer to the boulders Amy sparks leaped out from behined it she swings her sword but it gets intangled by my net. Amy spark's pov Since I already threw my spear and my sword is intangled all I have for a weapon is my fists which doesn't help defend myself when Halo zee stabs be in the chest I die. winner=Halo zee Back in training room All the other tributes are at the breakfest hall waiting to see who will be joing them when the door across the room opens Halo zee enters much to the dislike of most of the guys who were wanting Amy sparks to return.After the remaining tributes eat there filling the female game host comes in with a chart displaying the rest of the first round battles. Now that all the tributes are back at the training room and know who they will be facing they are all a bit more talkitive with the people they are not fighting. Rose jones and Sparks jones are now asking Halo zee for any pointers for them because they are a bit nervous going into there battles.Sence they supported her she shows them how to handle a trident and tells them a liitle bit about the arena she faught in. Sebastian Kleini is a little afraid that he is having to fight mad jack after what he did yesterday using the chainsaw to cut up the dummies.All the other guys are happy because they all really what Sebastian Kleini to die so they dont have to deal with his gayness. Noah Bishop keeps trying to help his sister Julie Bishop make a strong net but she isn't letting him she feals like she can do it herself.Julie Bishop finally gets her brother to let her tain by herself as long as she agreed to at least keep a conversation going between each other. Maryam Mote and Robin Vigo are making sure they keep track of how much training Halo zee and the other remaining career tributes are getting.They are not to concerned about there oponeats in the first round being Sparks jones and Jilly Markes. Peacekeepers walk in and grab the two tributes who are scheduled for the next match up which are Jackson Jackson (mad jack) and Sebastian Klein. Jackson Jackson (mad jack) vs Sebastian Klein battle simulation Mad jack's pov "Out of all the guys they could have picked me to face I don't know why it had to be the gay guy Sebastian Klein." The room they put us in is really small but there are many small tress making it really hard to see a few feat infront of me I will fix that I grab a axe for one hand and a chainsaw for the other then start to cut down the trees in search of my target. Sebastian Klein's pov "Well one things easy to tell Mad jack is not trying to be quite I can't see him but I can hear his chainsaw now I just need to wait for a good chance to attack.I have to jump out of the way of one of the trees that Mad jack cut down or I would have been crushed. Mad jack's pov Now that I have found the gay guy Sebastian Klein I'm attacking him with out mercy but some how he is blocking my axe strikes with just a tiny little knife.This is not working so i switch to using my chainsaw which easily helps me make a deep cut in his left arm but he then starts to try to get away i"m not going to let that happen. Sebastian Klein's pov My arm is bleeding a lot thanks to Mad jacks chainsaw but as long as I keep my distance from him I should be fine.With my good arm I throw a knife at Mad jack it lands in his left leg injuring him but also pissing him off in the process. Mad jack's pov I am getting tired of fighting this guy i grab hold of his neck and cut his spinal cord in half killing Sebastian Klein. winner=Mad jack. Back in the training room When mad jack returns all the guys give him a huge thumbs up but then they all relize that they might have to fight him in the next round.The peacekeepers come in and grab the next two tributes being William Undersea and Tim de Winter they are takken to a room that is designed as a floating dock with sharks around it. William Undersea vs Tim de Winter battle simulation. Tim de winters pov Why would they make us fight in a place that has no trees for me to climb up into at least im not figting a district four tribute because if I was then they would have a extereme advantage over me.I pick up a bow and arrow ready to fight William undersea I could kill him now but that would be unfair as he is still a little bit drunk. William Underseas pov I'm having a hard time standing on the dock due to the waves moving it around but when i'm finally able to gain my balance i move closer to tim de winter knowing that he wont wait much longer before attacking me.He shoots a arrow but it misses me by a long shot he now realies that he is in a hard fight do to his only weapon he is good at being a bow and arrow. Tim de winters pov For a drunk guy i must admit that William Undersea is good at dodging my arrows and that is really sad because he would be dead already if i could hit him.He starts to stumble even closer to me he swings his axe at my leg causing a huge cut on my leg its bleeding a lot. William Undrseas pov I maneged to cut tim de winter on the leg I tackle him to the growend but he punches me in the face knocking me out when i wake up he is about to throw me in the water luckly i fight out of his grip and push him in the water he gets eaten my a shark. winner=William Undeseas. Back in training room When William Undersea stumbles back into the training room a lot of the tributes are confused about how he could have killed tim de winter.William Undersea goes and gives a hug to his sister Audacia Undersea which she excepts but doesn't seem like she really wanted it.Luna snare and Audacia Undersea are takken to a room that is designed as a flower orchord. Audacia Undersea vs Luna snare battle simulation Audacia'spov These flowers are so tall its a perfect arena for a long drawen out battle were there are a lot of back and foruth attacks.